Nagisa Shinkai
Nagisa Shinkai (新開なぎさ) is a character of DRAOL. She is known as the Ultimate Puppeteer. She is one of the 24 students selected for the Killing Academy Life. Appearance Nagisa is a high school-aged girl. She wears a blue bandana that may double as a weapon, evidence being shown on her head. She has blue eyes, with a star pattern as the iris. Because of her bandana, it is revealed that she has a small face and brown hair. She wears a full blue dress with light blue sleeves, demin trousers and a pair of blue fingerless gloves; the dress has the gold “Starlight Academy pinned to the breast and her various puppets attached to it. She also carries a blue randoseru decorated with puppets and filled with strange green liquid. Her puppets are branded with her talent. According to the creators, Nagisa’s character image and colour design is supposed to look “artistic”, which is similar to the puppeteer that also focuses on “artistic”. Personality Nagisa has an incredible talent for anything seen as creative, especially with playing with puppets. She is shown to be quiet, shy and scatter-brained. The official artbook describes her as “curious, crafty, and fascinated by light and undisturbing things”. Nagisa is acknowledged by both herself and those around her for being loved, and she seems content with that fact. She has a tendency to blame friends for the things they have done to her, as well as repeatedly apologising and putting her friends down. She believes that her face is truly beautiful and she laughs if anyone wants to see it, claiming that seeing her face would make people’s eyes sparkle. Nagisa’s thoughts are very organised and on-topic, making her friends happy with she she only sees the ones she loves. She is shown to have some sort of mental or emotional instability, which becomes evident when she lapses into her episodes of rambling. She describes her rambling as “giggles”, things that come out of her mouth voluntarily and anyone can understand them, even her. She calls them just “killing of time” and distractions from the horrors around you”. Nagisa’s presence is often largely fun to play, though she states later to Saki and Haruka that fun is something she definitely loves. After Haruka Amami becomes patient and wants to have her turn, Nagisa becomes visibly better and whispers how her skin was beginning to crawl and itch and how she wished to tear it all off. Despite the constant self-deprecation, Nagisa is described by Haruka as being the wishful one (though Nagisa admits “wishful” is having or expressing a desire or hope for something to happen), helpful to her friends and willing to comply with whatever they ask of her while remaining relatively upbeat. It is later revealed that Nagisa’s acceptance of love is a coping mechanism she developed for the constant dance in her home life. She also believes that it’s easier to be loved by a senpai, because it leaves her to have more friends than there are in college. Talent Ultimate Puppeteer Nagisa is seen as the wonderful artist of puppets. With this talent, she manupates an inanimate object that might shaped like a human, animal or mythical creature, or quite easily might be any kind of object to create an illusion that the puppet is “alive”. In other languages Nagisa’s talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa Anatomy Of Light. Japanese-(超高校レベルの人用). History Proir to the tragedy Nagisa was born and raised in Tokyo, Japan’s official capital. She is one of the only members of Starlight Academy who is inspired by Just Dance 2018. Prologue Nagisa is first seen in the dance room with Haruka where her parents are working in. She calls Haruka “Haruka-san”, watches Ami & Mami performing and asks Miyu for help. After it is her turn to introduce herself, she is impressed with how much hope she has and the same thing goes for Mami, Ami and Haruka as they introduce themselves one by one. She is very worried. All chapters Nagisa survived along with Ami, Mami, Arisa, Haruka and Noriko. Aftermath All survivors get their power from Momokuma. Anime Cameo in DTA episode 5. Voice actresses * Japanese: Yui Ogura. * English: Laura Bailey. Trivia * Nagisa (渚) means beach/shore, water’s edge/shore or lull, sand. Her surname Shinkai (新開) means “deep sea”, “depths of the sea” or “ocean depths “. * Nagisa shares her English voice actress, Laura Bailey, with Luni Hoshii. Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Survivors Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Female